Seme ou Uke
by Umako
Summary: /!\ ATTENTION : CETTE OS N'EST PAS CORRIGÉ ET JE SUIS DYSLEXIQUE, L'ORTHOGRAPHE EST MAUVAIS /!\ Yaoi, lemon, PDVNaru, Schoolfic. Ceci est un OS Schoolfic qui se déroule en dehors de l'école et un spécial SasuNaru Day au PDV de Naruto... Logique. Naruto et Sasuke sont deux meilleurs ami et avec leur classe de lycées ils vont passé une journée dans un parc aquatique.


**OS : SEME OU UKE.  
**

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cet OS n'a pas été corrigé !**

_« Hey maman ! Maman ! On est bientôt arrivé ?_  
_- Arrête d'embêter ta mère baka ! Et assis toi bien ! »_

Je grogne et me rassois à ma place.

_« Ceinture Naruto !_  
_- Oui oui… »_

J'exécute l'ordre de mon voisin et m'attache convenablement.  
Déjà qu'il m'a piqué la place près de la fenêtre en plus il se permet de jouer les chefs avec moi… Pfff !  
Mais bon je lui pardonne. C'est dans sa nature.

Ironiquement quand je l'ai connue je ne le supportais pas pour la même raison.  
On avait que 6 ans à l'époque mais il était déjà fier, hautain, populaire, doué à l'école, idolâtré par les filles…  
Moi j'étais à peu près tout l'inverse. Sauf pour la fierté mal placé, évidement !  
Du coup on est devenue les deux plus grands ennemis du monde. Combien de fois on a pu se battre dans la cour de l'école.  
Je me rappel supplier la directrice de ne pas appeler mes parents pendant que derrière moi Sasuke restait sage et silencieux.  
J'ai sue plus tard que son comportement n'était pas sans but : ainsi il faisait croire à la directrice que c'était moi qui avais cherché la bagarre et cette dernière prenait son parti lorsqu'elle appelait ses parents.  
Enfin au bout d'un moment nos deux familles se sont fait une raison et ont arrêté de nous réprimander à chaque fois qu'on rentrait couvert de bleu.  
Ils s'étaient résigné et avaient compris que Sasuke et moi c'était comme l'huile et le feu : mieux vaut ne pas nous mélanger !

Notre rivalité et notre haine l'un envers l'autre on l'a développé pendant des années. On grandissait et elle grandissait avec nous.  
Cependant un jour, tout a changé.

On avait tous les deux 14 ans. Je me souviens qu'on était un samedi et qu'il y avait une énorme tempête dehors. Moi j'étais dans ma chambre en train de faire semblant de travailler alors qu'en vrais je lisais un manga que très peu catholique, lorsque j'ai entendu mon père rentrer.  
Il est médecin et il avait été appelé en urgence. Cette après-midi-là normalement, il ne travaillait pas.  
Intrigué de savoir qu'es qui c'était passé je suis allé à sa rencontre.  
Cependant arrivé en haut des escaliers, j'ai stoppé mon ascension.  
Ma mère, Kushina, pleurait dans les bras de mon père sans retenue.  
Minato a levé les yeux et a croisé mon regard. Au même moment un éclaire a fendu le ciel et éclairé la pièce.  
J'ai compris que notre petit village de Konoha venait de subir une grosse perte.

Lorsque ma mère à arrêter de pleuré elle est parti dans sa chambre et y est resté un moment. Je me suis installé à table avec Minato, attendant une explication qui ne venait pas.

_« Alors papa ? Il s'est passé quoi ?_  
_- Les Uchiwa ont eu un grave accident de voiture en partant voir de la famille pour le weekend. A une intersection, un camion a dérapé à cause de la pluie et a embouti l'avant de la voiture. »_

J'ai tressai. Bien que je ne portais vraiment pas Sasuke dans mon cœur, ce n'était pas pour autant que je souhaitais qu'un tel drame se produise. J'avais envie de savoir quel était le pronostique mais maintenant j'avais peur de demander.  
Mon père devait certainement le comprendre car il a posé sa main sur mon épaule en signe de soutien.

_« Mikoto, la meilleure amie de ta mère, et son mari Fugaku, sont mort sur le coup. Itachi est grièvement blessé mais il devrait s'en remettre sans traumatisme. Quand a Sasuke, c'est un miracle, mais il n'a rien. Pas une égratignure. Il n'est même pas tombé inconscient une seul seconde…_  
_- Il a eu de la chance._  
_- Pas t'en que ça Naruto. Sasuke est resté conscient, tout le temps. Il a vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux. »_

J'ai frissonné en même temps qu'un nouvel éclaire a fendu le ciel.  
Je crois qu'au final mon père avait raison.  
A choisir j'aurais préféré être dans le coma plutôt que de devoir supporter une tel vision.

Le lundi suivant, je m'attendais a trouvé la place de Sasuke vide au collège.  
Cependant quand je suis rentré dans la classe, il était là.  
Installé comme d'habitude au fond de la salle à côté de la porte, les coudes posé sur la table et son menton posé sur ses mains jointe.  
Son regard n'avait pas changé non plus. A croire qu'il ne s'était strictement rien passé.  
Ino est passé devant moi en m'ignorant et a posé sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke en se penchant légèrement.

_« J'ai appris pour ta famille Sasuke-kun… Je suis sincèrement désolé. C'est vraiment horrible, je n'imagine même pas ce que tu dois ressentir…_  
_- C'est la vie. »_ Répondit simplement Sasuke d'une voie lasse tout en dégageant la main réconfortante d'Ino.

A cet instant, j'ai vue rouge.  
Je savais que Sasuke n'était pas vraiment un sentimental, mais là, il dépassait les limites !  
Ma mère et mon père avaient été bouleversé tout le weekend !  
Même moi j'ai eu de la peine pour ses parents, mais pire, j'ai eu de la peine pour lui.  
En imaginant sa douleur, j'avais compatis. Et pourquoi ? Pour rien du tout !  
Il s'en fichait éperdument.

Je l'ai attrapé par l'épaule et je l'ai agrippé violemment pour le forcé à se tourner vers moi. Une fois fait je lui ai envoyé une droite si forte que son visage c'est écrasé contre le bureau. Autour de moi tous les élèves ont poussé des exclamations outrées.

_« Comment tu peux dire ça, Sasuke ? C'était tes parents ! Ils t'aimaient plus que tout ! Tu étais tout pour eux et toi tu les remercie comment ? En les oubliant royalement à peine deux jours après leurs morts ? Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! Quand je vois ça je comprends pourquoi je te déteste ! Tu n'as pas de cœur Sasuke ! Tu n'es pas un homme, tu es un monstre !_  
_- Ca suffit Naruto ! »_ Me coupa fermement Jiraya.

Jiraya, c'est mon prof de français, mais pas que. C'est surtout et avant tout mon parrain.  
Lorsque je me suis tourné vers lui, je l'ai vue tressaillir. Mon visage était recouvert de larme. Je ne sais pas si c'était du a la rage, à la haine ou au dégout. Surement un mixe des trois.  
Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu que Sasuke aussi avait remarqué que j'étais en pleur. J'étais sur le point de retourner m'occuper de son cas lorsque mon prof m'a saisi par le poignet pour me trainer derrière lui dans le couloir.

_« Aille ! Vous me faites mal Jiraya-sensei !_  
_- Je m'en contre-fiche ! Non mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête toi ? Il vient de perdre ses parents et toi tu le tabasse ? Deux heure de colles pour ce soir Naruto ! Et ce n'est pas négociable ! Soit déjà content que je ne t'envoie pas chez la directrice ! Tsunade t'aurait fait la peau…_  
_- Oui… Merci Jiraya-sensei. »_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le soir comme prévus, j'ai fait mes deux heures de colles.  
Après être descendu du bus qui faisait la navette entre mon lycée en ville et mon petit village de Konoha, j'ai pris mon temps pour rentrer.  
Certainement que Jiraya avait déjà dû expliquer le pourquoi de mon retard à mes parents… Kushina allait me faire la peau.  
Les épaules basses, j'avais délaissé les raccourcis pour prendre la route la plus longue, celle qui longe le fleuve.  
Je shootais dans un caillou sans vraiment y prêter attention quand soudain, je l'ai vue.

Il était assis au bout de la digue, les jambes dans le vide.  
Ses mains serraient les planche de bois avec force et ses épaules étaient secouaient par des forts sanglots.  
C'est alors que j'ai compris qui était vraiment Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ce n'était pas un insensible froid et associable.  
C'était juste quelqu'un de réservé et très fier, qui préférait garder ses émotions pour lui plutôt que de les partager avec le reste du monde.  
Cependant personne ne peut garder une peine aussi forte que celle de perdre ses parents sous ses yeux en sois sans craquer. Même pas lui. C'est pour ça qu'il était toujours aussi hautain et haineux : Sa tristesse, ainsi que tous ses sentiments négatifs, il les changeait en rage à l'égard du reste du monde.

Après cet éclat de lucidité, je m'en suis voulu.  
Pour ma droite bien sûr, mais pas que.  
Je m'en suis voulu pour toute les fois où j'avais répondu à ses paroles désagréables par des coups, croyant que c'était de la pure provocation à mon égard.  
C'était juste ça nature.

Je voulais me faire pardonner. Par lui évidement, mais je voulais aussi arriver à me pardonner à moi-même.  
Pour cela je me suis fait une promesse. J'ai juré que à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ferais tout pour aider Sasuke à reprendre gout à la vie.  
Ça serait moi qui le soutiendrait pour qu'il remonte vers la lumière et quitte le troue sombre et poisseux dans lequel il s'était enterré.

Discrètement je me suis rapproché de lui, puis je lui ai tendue la main.  
Il était tellement effondré qu'il ne l'a même pas remarqué.

_« Hey, Sasuke. »_

Il a sursauté une première fois en se retournant puis une seconde en découvrant mon identité. Il me fixé avec effrois, terrorisé par l'idée de s'être fait prendre dans une tel posture.  
Moi je lui ai sourie et puis j'ai fait un geste de la tête pour lui montrer ma main tendu.  
Il l'a regardé en fonçant les sourcils puis à replonger ses yeux larmoyant dans les miens. Je n'ai fait qu'agrandir mon sourire.

_« Debout Sasuke ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'assoir et me morfondre avec toi ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça ira mieux. Lève-toi et prouve-moi que tu es digne d'être un Uchiwa ! »_

Malgré ses larmes, Sasuke m'a sourie.  
C'était la première fois qu'il me souriait.  
Et pas un petit sourire en coin qui aurait pu être sarcastique… Non. Un vrai sourire assez large pour me permettre de voir sa belle dentition.  
Il a saisi ma main et je l'ai aidé à se remettre sur pied.

Néanmoins malgré tout ça, mon combat était loin d'être gagné.  
Pendant près d'un mois, Sasuke n'a pas arrêté de me repousser.  
Malheureusement pour lui j'étais têtu et de plus, j'avais appris à comprendre son langage.  
Du coup malgré ses piques et ses râles, je continuais de m'assoir à ses côtés en cours, à la cantine, dans le bus…

Cela semblait l'exaspérer au plus haut point mais je ne lâchais pas le steak, continuant de le coller comme le chewing gum a la basket, toujours armé de mon sourire rayonnant.  
Ça n'a vraiment pas été facile de prendre sur moi tout le temps, mais je me faisais violence pour ne pas craquer, lui retourner une droite et partir à l'autre bout de la classe.  
Pour résister je me remémorais à chaque fois ce fameux jour où je l'avais vue effondrer en larme. Je me remémorais ma promesse, son sourire…  
Ainsi j'ai réussi à vaincre le combat contre Sasuke qui a fini par abandonner et baisser les armes.  
Mais si j'avais gagné la bataille, lui n'avait pas encore perdue la guerre.

Je passais mon temps à lui parler maintenant qu'il ne me rejetait plus. Je lui racontais ma vie, je commentais ce qu'il se produisait dans la journée, il m'arrivait même de parler du travail de son frère Itachi.  
Sasuke avait eu beaucoup de chance d'ailleurs.  
Son frère étant toujours étudiant bien que majeur, ils devaient a la base tous les deux partir en pension.  
Cependant Itachi a immédiatement stoppé les cours et a cherché du boulot pour pouvoir obtenir la garde de son petit frère.  
Grâce à ma mère infirmière et mon père médecin, il a réussi à obtenir un place d'aide-soignant à l'hôpital. Merci papa et maman pour le piston !  
Mais bon ce travail il le méritait, et il le faisait bien. Même si c'était le seul homme de tout l'hôpital à tenir ce poste !  
Il ne s'en est jamais plain. Puis ce n'était pas ça qui empêchait la moitié de la gente féminine de Konoha d'être à ses pieds…  
Bref, tout ça pour dire : Il se retrouvait régulièrement à travailler en coopération avec ma mère. Du coup cette dernière me racontait leur mésaventure que je répétais à Sasuke.

Mais cette tête dure, il feinter de se foutre éperdument de chacune de mes paroles.  
Certes, il ne me criait plus dessus pour que je fiche le camp : il ne m'adressait même plus le moindre mot ! Je pouvais m'estimer heureux lorsque j'avais droit à un _« hm »_ en réponse…  
Encore une foi c'était le jeu de celui qui craquerait le premier. Sauf que moi j'avais un but à atteindre alors même si il a fallu que je parle a un mur pendant près de un an, j'ai continué encore et encore et sans relâche.  
Jusqu'au jour ou enfin il m'a répondu.  
Je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier….

Nous venions d'entrer en cours avec Jiraya et déjà ce dernier venait de jeter une craie sur Kiba car il parlait tout en lui hurlant dessus que s'il continuait ses bavardages intempestifs, il se prenait deux heures de colles.  
Moi, évidement assis à côté de Sasuke, j'ai levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_« Je l'aime bien Jiraya mais qu'es qu'il est chiant quand il est de mauvais poil !..._  
_- C'est claire, ça se sent quand il n'a pas réussi à mètre Tsunade dans son lit. »_

Sans même me rendre compte de la situation, j'ai rigolé doucement à la réplique de Sasuke. Il est vrai qu'il était une évidence que mon parrain et Tsunade entretenaient quelque chose de plus intimes que ce qu'ils laissaient paraitre.  
Puis soudain une ampoule c'est éclairé dans ma tête et j'ai sursauté en me tournant vers lui, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillé.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie Sasuke venait de m'adresser la parole de façon amicale.  
Appuyé sur sa main, il a tourné son visage vers moi en affichant une expression perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je faisais cette tête béate.  
Puis lui aussi a tressait et écarquillé les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Un immense soupire est apparue sur mes lèvres alors que lui soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez et en émettant un claquement de langue agacé.  
Encore une fois : j'avais gagné.

A partir de là les choses ont commencé à s'arranger.  
A chaque fois que je disais quelque chose Sasuke me répondait, bien que souvent il ne s'agisse que d'un _« Hm »_, un _« Ouai »_, un _« peut-être »_, un _« si tu le dis »_ ou pour finir un _« je ne sais pas »_.  
Néanmoins il répondait et plus les mois passaient, plus les phrases étaient longue.  
Aujourd'hui on a carrément atteint un stade où c'est lui qui me parle sans même que j'ai à commencer la discutions. Souvent on rigole ensemble ou on se chamaille amicalement.  
En fait, de mon meilleur ennemi, il est devenu mon meilleur ami.  
Tous les weekends je suis chez lui, ou bien il est chez moi.  
En parlant de ça, ça me rappel une fois ou Itachi m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte avant que je parte.  
Sur le palier, il m'avait remercié pour tout ce que j'avais fait pour son petit frère.

_« Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait devenue._ m'avait avoué l'ainé Uchiwa.  
_- T'as pas à me remercier Itachi ! Je suis contant de l'avoir fait. Sasuke est vraiment quelqu'un de super ! Enfin quand on comprend son langage… »_Avais-je répondu avant de repartir.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Et voilà ou on en est aujourd'hui, du haut de nos 16 ans.  
Deux meilleurs amis inséparable, entretenant une relation privilégié l'un envers l'autre. Enfin c'est plus moi le privilégié. Sasuke ne parle et ne rigole avec personne d'autre que moi. C'est à peine s'il répond quand on lui adresse la parole. Et ça vaut aussi pour sa bande de groupie…  
En parlant d'elles, je suis devenue leur bête noir ! Plus aucune fille de la classe ne peut me voir en peinture… Elles me détestent toutes pour mes privilèges qu'elles rêvent d'obtenir.  
Héhé… Ne faut pas trop rêver les filles ! Je me suis battu pour en arriver là moi ! Fallait réagir plus tôt.

Là, on est tous les deux assis côte à côte dans le car pour une journée organisé par le lycée dans un parc d'attraction aquatique !  
En plus de Jiraya le prof de français et Deidara un des surveillant, sont venus avec nous pour nous accompagner Itachi et ma mère.  
Sans eux on n'aurait pas eu asse d'accompagnant et on n'aurait pas pu partir. Pour éviter cela ils c'étaient proposés.  
Ils travaillent tous les deux de nuits à l'hôpital et ce soir ils sont de repos donc ça ne les dérangeait pas.

_« Raah je me languis d'arriver ! Il déchire ce parc je le connais par cœur !_  
_- Hm… Si tu le dit Naruto..._  
_- Quoi ? Tu n'es jamais allé à Aqualand ?_  
_- Non._  
_- Pour de bon ? Ah tu verras ! C'est trop génial ! Je te ferais visiter._  
_- Bon les jeune ! On arrive au parc alors s'il vous plaît restez ensemble à la sortie du car et ne commencez pas à vous éparpiller, on va vous comptez. On fera les groupes à la sortie des vestiaires._ Explique Jiraya. »

Le car s'arrête et on descend, on est juste devant l'entrée.  
Étant tout un groupe on est prioritaire et on passe devant la longue file d'attente.  
Un petit enfant me regarde passer devant lui d'une mine boudeuse, les bras croisé sur son torse et les sourcils froncé.  
Amusé je lui tire la langue mais ce geste me vaut une petite claque de Sasuke derrière la tête.  
Je grogne et me masse le crâne sous le regard amusé de mon ami et les rires du petit garçon.

_« T'as niqué ma crédibilité Sasuke !_  
_- On ne tire pas la langue, mal élevé. »_

Étant derrière lui et donc pas dans son angle de vue, j'en profite pour lui tirer la langue a lui aussi.

_« Recommence et je te coupe la langue pour la donner à manger à des poissons._  
_- Bordel mais ce n'est pas vrai ! T'as des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi ?_  
_- Je te connais Naruto, c'est tout. »_

Là je rage. Être trop proche d'une personne ça n'a pas que des points positifs au final…  
Kushina fait la queue pour les vestiaires et revient avec plusieurs clés de casiers. Un casier pour deux.  
Évidemment pas besoin de demander avec qui je décide de partager le mien…  
On va donc tous poser nos affaires et nous changer dans les petites cabines individuelles avant de ressortir en maillot de bain.  
Parmi les élèves on ne voit que moi avec mon short orange… Mais t'en pis. Au moins si je me noie on me retrouvera. Puis j'aime l'orange !  
Le short de Sasuke lui est noir. Rien d'étonnant.  
Ma mère porte un maillot une pièce bleue et un chapeau en toile plutôt large.  
C'est d'ailleurs la seule à avoir mis un maillot une pièce… Toutes les autres filles sont en bikini. On dirait qu'elles ont lancé le concours de celle qui arrivera a trouvé le maillot qui met le mieux ses seins en valeur ! D'ailleurs Karin est très bien placée avec son ensemble blanc. Le haut est décoré de deux serpents qui s'enroulent sur les bretelles. Jolie, mais elle comme toutes les autres vont rigoler dans les manèges lorsqu'elles se retrouveront à poil…  
Tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé et je profite de ce moment pour agripper ma mère par le bras.

_« Maman, je peux faire visiter le parc à Sasuke ? Il n'est jamais venue…_  
_- Normalement un accompagnateur devrait restait avec vous Naruto !_  
_- Allé maman s'il te plaiiis… Je le connais bien le parc ! On vient souvent ici avec toi et papa !_  
_- Hm… J'avoue que ça nous arrangerais d'avoir quelques élèves de moins à surveiller… Jiraya ?_  
_- Oui Kushina ?_  
_- Tu penses quoi de laisser Naruto partir de son côté avec Sasuke ?_  
_- Seul ? Et bien… Je ne sais pas trop…_  
_- S'il vous plaît Jiraya-sensei !_ Suppliais-je en joignant mes mains.  
_- Hm… Je sais ! Shikamaru ? Viens là mon garçon ! » _Appel mon professeur.

Quoi ? Shikamaru ? Pourquoi Shikamaru ? Ce gars a beau être dans notre classe il n'a rien d'un élève ! Il est aussi strict qu'un prof ! C'est peut-être son titre de déléguer qui lui ait monté à la tête… Bref se faignant de base n'a rien d'un ado ! C'était le seul à râler car il ne voulait pas venir aujourd'hui. Il n'aime pas les manèges, les files d'attentes et les cris. C'est trop « galère » selon lui…

_« Vous m'avez appelez Jiraya-sensei ?_  
_- Oui. Va avec Naruto et Sasuke pour faire le tour du parc. Je compte sur toi pour les surveiller… Enfin surtout Naruto. On se rejoint tous au fastfood à midi ok ?_  
_- Si vous voulez Jiraya-sensei… Même si c'est galère… »_

Je ronchonne alors que Sasuke sourie, amusé par mon comportement. Quitte à nous refourguer quelqu'un autant que ce soit quelqu'un d'amusant ! Pas un rabat-joie pareille !

_« Bref, commencez à y aller les enfants et pas de bêtise ! _Nous demande Kushina en me fixant avec insistance.  
_- Oui maman ! A toute à l'heure. »_

J'embrasse ma mère sur la joue et part en compagnie de Sasuke et Shikamaru.

_« Les gras ? Vous ne voulez pas vous assoir dans l'herbe et regardez les nuages ? Ça c'est un bon plan…_ Propose Shikamaru, les mains derrière la tête.  
_- Fait le si tu veux mais sans nous ! Il y a plein de manèges et on a qu'une journée !_  
_- …Galère… Bref, tu nous emmène ou au fait Naruto ?_  
_- A la piscine à vague ! Je commence toujours par ça ! »_

Shikamaru soupire en cœur avec Sasuke. Moi je trépigne d'impatience !  
Enfin nous voici face à une gigantesque piscine a peine peuplé de quelques personnes.  
Sans hésiter je cours et me jette dedans tête la première. Cependant en ressortant la tête de l'eau, j'ai la mauvaise surprise de remarquer que je suis seul : les deux autres sont restés au bord.  
Je ressors donc et saisit Sasuke par le poignet pour le trainer.  
Encore une fois il soupire mais ne proteste pas plus que ça, me suivant jusqu'à l'eau.  
Je ne le lâche que lorsque je n'ai plus pied et suis forcé de nager.  
Il me rejoint pour nager à mes côtés vers le fond.  
Ce n'est qu'alors que je remarque l'absence de Shikamaru. Je le cherche du regard et le trouve assis sur le bord, au pied d'un maitre-nageur. Il est vraiment pas drôle celui-là… Même la piscine il ne vient pas !

_« Naruto ?_  
_- Oui Sasuke ?_  
_- Et mis a par faire trempette on fait quoi ?_  
_- Tu vas voir ! Tous les quart d'heure ils déclenchent les vague, et c'est ça qui est rigolo !_  
_- Des vagues ?_ Répète-t-il, perplexe.  
_- Viens, suis-moi. »_

Je nage jusqu'au mur du fond et saisit une barre en métal d'une main. Lui en fait de même.  
Au même moment une cloche retenti : C'est le moment. L'eau commence légèrement à onduler.

_« Et on fait quoi maintenant ?_ Questionne Sasuke, lasse.  
_- Regarde, fait comme ça ! »_

Je lâche la barre et pose ma droite main sur la sienne. Je passe dans son dos, attrape son autre main et le force à tenir également la barre avec cette dernière, laissant aussi ma main gauche sur la sienne.  
Durant ce temps l'ampleur des vagues a augmenté en flèche et nous sommes balancé de haut en bas par le courant.

_« Lève les jambes !_  
_- Quoi ?_ S'affole le brun.  
_- Fait ce que je te dis ! Vas-y ! Plis tes genoux et pose tes pieds sur le mur ! »_

Bien que peu rassurer, Sasuke s'exécute. J'en fais de même mais moi je tends les jambes, sans quoi je n'arriverais pas à atteindre le mur avec Sasuke contre moi.  
L'attraction continue pendant encore quelques minutes pendant lesquelles je ris a gorge déployé juste à côté de l'oreille de Sasuke qui c'est déridé et sourie à présent.  
Finalement les cloches sonnent de nouveau et je me décolle de lui pendant que le courant se calme, rigolant toujours.

_« Alors tu vois que c'est marrant !_ Lui-dis-je.  
_- Je m'attendais a pire j'avoue…_  
_- Et, tu sais ce qui est le plus marrant ?_ Dis-je en me rapprochant de lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
_- Non mais tu vas me le dire… »_

Je le saisis par le bras puis pose ma main libre entre ma bouche et son oreilles pour cacher mes lèvres, tel un enfant qui révèle un secret.

_« Tout le monde dont Shikamaru pense qu'on est ensemble et que c'est toi le uke ! »_

Il sursaute et se tourne vers moi en grognant.

_« Teme ! »_

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre a son insulte qu'il se jette sur moi et m'attrape par les épaules pour me noyer et me maintenir la tête sous l'eau.  
Je me débats mais rien à faire : il insiste jusqu'à que je n'ai plus de souffle et boive la tasse.  
Enfin il me relâche et je remonte à la surface le souffle court et les yeux exorbités. Lui rejoint tranquillement le bord.  
Je peste dans ma barbe en me jurant de me venger de son coup bas…  
Bon en même temps c'est moi qui ai commencé avec ma blague. Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop aimé…

Enfin je sors de l'eau et rejoint Sasuke et Shikamaru qui m'attendaient.

_« Et maintenant ? On peut aller s'assoir ?_ Demande le délégué avec espoir.  
_- Même pas en rêve ! Maintenant Cobra !_  
_- Co-quoi ? »_

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre à Sasuke et prend déjà la direction de la prochaine attraction.  
Pour y arriver nous longeons tous les trois le parc pour enfant et je vois Sasuke grimacer en fixant une petite famille jouer devant un petit toboggan. Certainement que ces deux parents et leur petit garçon lui rappelle-t-il l'époque ou lui aussi avait un papa et une maman.  
Je me rapproche de lui et lui donne un coup d'épaule dans la sienne pour attirer son attention. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et je lui fais un clin d'œil en souriant. La seconde suivante je lui présente mon point et il sourit à son tour en le voyant, tchekant avec moi avant de soupirer et reprendre une expression plus sereine.  
Certainement crois-t-il que je ne l'ai pas vue mais pourtant, j'ai bel et bien aperçus le sourire de Shikamaru qui nous fixe, marchant derrière nous.

Enfin, on arrive au pied du premier vrai manège : le cobra !  
Une attraction de plusieurs mètres de haut, constitué de quatre grand toboggans qui s'enroulent et partent dans tous les sens.  
J'attrape un tapis et en jette un autre à Sasuke.  
A cette heure matinale et en semaine, il n'y a pas grand monde donc il n'y a pas encore de queue.  
Du coin de l'œil je vois Shikamaru s'assoir sur la barrière de bois en face des sorties des quatre toboggans, mais je ne lui prête pas plus d'attention que ça : déjà je cours dans les escaliers de fer pour rejoindre le haut du manège.  
Arrivé à destination, nous étions seul avec deux maitres-nageurs, un homme et une femme.

_« Madame ? C'est les quels des toboggans les plus rapides ?_  
_- Le 2 et le 4. _Me répond la jeune femme en maillot rouge en souriant. »

Je me tourne vers Sasuke qui était penché au-dessus de la rambarde pour analyser la hauteur impressionnante et je le rappel à l'ordre.

_« Hey Sasuke ! On fait la course ?_  
_- T'es sur ? Tu sais il y a Shikamaru en bas, tu vas te taper la honte…_  
_- Raison de plus de lui montrer que c'est moi qui domine ! »_

Sasuke me lance un regard de défit que je lui rends et on pose tous les deux nos tapis au entrée des toboggans 2 pour moi et 4 pour lui.

_« Allé On compte jusqu'à trois !_ Lançais-je.  
_- Un…_ Répond-t-il immédiatement.  
_- Deux…_  
_- Trois ! »_

On bondit tous les deux sur nos tapis et on se lance dans une glissade de l'extrême sous les rires des deux maitres-nageurs.  
J'enchaine les virages serrés en me collant le plus possible à mon tapis pour gagner en vitesse.  
Je rentre dans un tube et lorsque j'en ressors une petite pente très raide me fait décoller.  
J'atterris dans un cri de joie, envahis par l'adrénaline.  
Je tourne la tête et à côté de moi, je vois Sasuke qui me regarde également, armé d'un sourire de défit. Je le lui rends et m'aplatit le plus possible pour gagner du terrain.  
Deux virages plus tard, j'aperçois la sortie.  
Il n'y a plus qu'à prier le ciel pour que je sois en tête !

J'arrive dans le bassin avec une telle vitesse que je manque de me manger le rebord de pierre.  
Immédiatement après m'être redresser je regarde ou est Sasuke. Lui aussi est déjà debout.

_« Hey Shikamaru ! C'était qui le premier ?_  
_- C'était toi._  
_- YES ! »_

Je bondis et lance un regard à la fois victorieux et aguicheur a Sasuke. Le genre de regard qui veut dire « Dans ton cul uke ! »  
Lui se contente de grogner en rangeant son tapis.

_« Bref les mecs, il est déjà onze heure… Un dernier manège et on rejoint les autres pour manger._  
_- Ok ! Un manège rapide ? C'est parti pour la Niagara !_  
_- C'est quoi encore cette merde ?_ Demande Sasuke, anxieux.  
_- Suis-moi, et tu verras ! »_

Je reprends la tête de notre petit groupe et trottine joyeusement jusqu'au manège. Cependant ce dernier est un peu loin et pour y accéder on traverse une petite étendue d'herbe entre deux chemins. En général c'est là que les gens installent leur serviette mais encore une fois aujourd'hui le parc n'est pas très peuplé...

_« Hey Naruto ! _M'appelle Sasuke.  
_- quoi ?_ Dis-je sans me retourner.  
_- Ca c'est pour t'a l'heure ! »_

Il me bondit dessus et on tombe tous les deux à la renverse.  
On roule l'un sur l'autre dans la pente mais j'en profite pour reprendre le dessus et lorsque notre roulé-boulé prend fin, je le plaque sous moi dos au sol en appuyant mes mains sur ses épaules.

_« Et encore gagner, uke ! »_ Dis-je en souriant.

Il grogne, prêt à répondre, mais il est coupé par Shikamaru.

_« Hey les mecs ! Restez en un seul morceau si possible ! Je n'ai pas envies de vous ramener à Kushina en pièces détachés ! »_

On grogne tous les deux en se relevant.  
Mais bien vite je retrouve le sourire : le Niagara ce dresse fièrement devant nous !  
Je saisis un tapis et cours vers les escaliers, Sasuke sur les talons.  
Encore une fois Shikamaru nous attend à l'arrivé en s'assaillant sur la rambarde.  
Seulement cette fois-ci nous sommes immobilisé a mis-parcoure par la file d'attente.

Le Niagara, ce sont deux toboggans très haut et constitué d'une seule pente très raide. L'un des deux toboggans possède une bosse, mais je le prends jamais celui-là. A chaque fois je fais un vol-plané et j'ai peur d'atterrir à coté…  
Certes, la descente est brève, mais la vitesse et l'adrénaline produit par ce manège est inégalable !

Enfin, on arrive en haut. Moi je prends la pente raide, laissant avec plaisir la bosse à Sasuke.  
Je croise son regard et sans qu'on ait besoin de dire un mot la course reprend.

_« Un…_ Commençais-je.  
_- Deux…_  
_- Trois ! »_

On bondit tous les deux en partant comme des flèches dans un cri de guerre.  
Je vais si vite que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'envoler !  
Malheureusement l'arrivé est déjà là et une nouvelle fois, je glisse presque jusqu'au mur. Je suis allé bien plus loin que Sasuke ! J'ai encore gagné !  
Vexé, ce dernier ne m'adresse même pas un regard et part ranger son tapis. Je le rejoins pour poser également le mien.

_« Vexé, Sas-Uke-Uke ?_  
_- Tu cherches la guerre ? »_

Alors qu'il me fixe d'un regard meurtrie je lui souris au nez en jouant à relever mes sourcils plusieurs fois d'affilé.  
C'est rare qu'on parle sexe avec Sasuke, mais si je sais une chose, c'est qu'il ne supporte pas que qui que ce soit le domine ! Alors passé ma journée à le traiter d'uke pour le faire enrager, quoi de plus amusant ?  
Sérieusement je plain sa future copine… Paradoxalement en plus d'être soumise, faudra qu'elle ait un caractère fort et un moral d'acier pour le supporter l'Uchiwa ! Oh et avant ça faudra qu'elle arrive à obtenir sa confiance…  
Étant déjà moi-même passé par là, je lui souhaite bonne chance !  
Sérieux je ne suis pas aussi compliqué moi.  
C'est vrai je suis tellement brave que je pourrais supporter la plus compliqué des filles de ce monde ! Mais non ! Il faut qu'elles n'aient toutes d'yeux que pour Sasuke… Rah je le hais pour ça.

_« Bon il est presque midi. Faudrait qu'on commence à marcher vers le resto pour rejoindre les autres._ S'explique Shikamaru.  
_- Oui oui ça va… Ils ne vont pas mourir si on a deux minutes de retard !_ Répondis-je.  
_- L'heure c'est l'heure Naruto !_ _Allé en route. »_

Je grogne mais prend le pas derrière mon délégué. Je suis sûr qu'il est aigrit car il aurait préféré être dans l'équipe de Temari ! Quitte à rien faire de la journée au moins il aurait pu se rincer l'œil…

Peu de temps après nous arrivons au fastfood. Il n'est sincèrement pas terrible mais c'est le resto le moins cher du parc alors on fait avec.  
Aillant déjà commander et attendant a la caisse d'être servit je reconnais ma mère, mon parrain, Deidara et Itachi.  
Oubliant Shikamaru, moi et Sasuke on les rejoint en souriant.

_« T'as commandé pour moi maman ?_  
_- Oui poussin c'est bon._ Me répond-t-elle en souriant.  
_- Yes ! Tu gère m'an !_  
_- Et toi ni-san ?_  
_- Oui Sasuke. C'est fait._  
_- Merci. »_

Je vois Itachi sourire a son petit frère et pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier il lui ébouriffe les cheveux.  
Moi je rigole face à la scène, vexant deux fois plus le cadet Uchiwa.  
Les commandes prêtes on va prendre une table.  
Je suis encadré de ma mère et de Sasuke. En face de Sasuke son frère, en face de moi Deidara et en face de ma mère Jiraya.  
Le pauvre est tellement hypnotisé par le groupe de fille assise en face qu'il en rate sa bouche et écrase son burger contre sa joue… Non mais quel pervers mon parrain !

_« Alors cette matinée ? Vous avez fait combien de manèges ?_  
_- Trois. Faut qu'on accélère si on veut finir avant la fermeture du parc !_ Répondis-je à ma mère.  
_- Oh ça devrait aller._ Confirmât-elle en un clin d'œil.  
_- Alors Sasuke ? Le parc te plaît ?_ Lui demande son grand frère.  
_- Ca va. Je m'attendais à pire._  
_- Hm… C'est le parc ou le blond qui te plais ?_ Questionne Deidara, armé d'un sourire carnassier.  
_- Ce n'est pas que toi t'aime que les queues que c'est le cas de tout le monde !_ Répond Sasuke au tac-au-tac.  
_- Sasuke !_ Le reprend sèchement Itachi. »

Sasuke grogne et reprend une frite qu'il mâchonne nonchalamment. Quand je disais qu'il ne rigole qu'avec moi, et à la rigueur son frère, ce n'était pas une blague…  
Je souris en pensant que j'ai passé ma matinée a le traité d'uke et qu'a moi il ne m'a rien dit alors qu'à Deidara il n'a pas laissé passer un seul mot de travers.  
T'en mieux.  
Même si ça tache un peu à son image de jeune homme parfait et bien élevé, au moins ça écarte les doutes que pourraient avoir ma mère et son frère.  
C'est vrai qu'on est très proches pour deux simples amis… Mais c'est comme ça. J'aime le contact avec lui et je sais que c'est réciproque alors, pourquoi nous restreindre ?  
Ça ne veut rien dire t'en qu'on en reste là…  
Enfin je crois…

_« Naruto ? Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Après mangé on va faire la rivière tous ensemble._ Propose Jiraya.  
_- Yeah ! La rivière c'est toujours plus cool a plusieurs ! »_

S'exécutant, une fois le repas fini, toute la classe se dirige d'un même pas vers l'attraction pour faire la queue.  
Certes l'attente est longue, mais le manège aussi dure longtemps donc ça se compense.  
La rivière, c'est une attraction constitué de plusieurs bassins qui se rejoignent par de petites cascades. On est assis dans des bouées et c'est marrant quand on se tient tous par la main, mais déjà que juste avec Minato et Kushina c'est dure de ne pas se lâcher, je n'imagine même pas avec toute une classe.  
Obliger qu'on va en perdre en cour de route…

Enfin je récupère ma bouée. J'attends que Sasuke en face de même et on monte ensemble vers le point de départ : le premier bassin.  
Déjà assis dans l'eau, Shino, Kiba et Hinata. Cependant ils n'ont pas le temps de nous attendre que déjà le courant les entraine vers le second bassin. Shino tenant Kiba et Kiba tenant Hinata, les trois se font emporter dans la chute lorsque Shino est entrainé.  
Moi je rentre dans l'eau et saute dans ma bouée, remuant les fesses pour m'installer confortablement.  
Sasuke en fait de même bien que lui il s'exécute avec un peu plus de classe.  
Une fois mon ami installé je lui souris et lui tend la main.  
Il me rend mon sourire et serre ma main dans la sienne.  
Un frisson étrange me parcoure à cet instant. Ça me fait tout bizarre de lui tenir la main de cette façon, mes doigts entre mêlé avec les siens… Mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Au contraire même, ça me plais.  
Mes yeux azurent tombe dans les siens aussi noir que la nuit. Son sourire a disparue et pour une fois, le mien aussi.  
Je dégluti bruyamment mais pas le temps de réfléchir plus : Itachi et Deidara nous rejoignent.

Une fois installé Itachi prend la seconde main de son frère. Je vois Sasuke froncer les sourcils, visiblement perturbé.  
Je ne comprends pas mais quand Deidara me prend la main je saisis enfin pourquoi cette expression sur le visage de mon ami quelques secondes plutôt.  
Quand Deidara m'a pris la main, ça ne m'a rien fait du tout. Certainement que ça ne lui a rien fait non plus avec Itachi.  
Cela voudrait dire que c'est entre lui et moi…  
J'allais frissonner mais je n'en ai pas le temps : je glisse en arrière.  
Itachi c'est fait aspirer vers le second bassin et nous entraine avec lui dans sa chute.  
Le nouveau bassin se change en champs de bouée tamponneuses et on se percute tous en tombant.  
Ici nous rejoignons Kiba, Hinata et Shino.  
Deidara attrape la main libre de Hinata pour allonger la chaine.  
Encore une fois lorsque l'un d'entre nous tombe dans le troisième bassin, nous tombons tous avec lui.

Il y en a du monde ici ! Nous venons de rejoindre Temari, Shikamaru, Kankurô et Gaara.  
Itachi attrape Gaara.  
Cette fois-ci la chaine est tellement grande que lorsque Kankurô se fait aspiré, on se retrouve avec la moitié du goute dans le quatrième bassin et l'autre moitié qui est toujours dans le troisième. Et devinez qui se fait écarteler au milieu : Moi ! Évidement…  
Sasuke est déjà en bas et Deidara toujours en haut. Bon quitte à choisir…  
Je lâche la main de Deidara.  
Mais il y a un truc au quel je n'ai pas pensé…  
Si Deidara me retenait pour m'empêcher de tomber, il exerçait une certaine force. Et du coup en me lâchant, la chute fut décuplée.  
Entrainé violemment vers le quatrième bassin je tombe en avant, éjecté de ma bouée.  
Je sens Sasuke tiré sur mon bras et moi essayer de m'accrocher désespérément a quelque chose en fermant les yeux.  
Lorsque je les rouvre, je suis le premier étonné par ma posture.

Je suis assis sur Sasuke dans sa bouée, les bras accroché autour de sa nuque. On dirait une princesse ou une mariée… Berk !

Au-dessus de nous j'entends Deidara siffler de façon aguicheuse alors que dans notre bassin mes amis rigolent de bon cœur. Même Itachi ne se gêne pas.  
Gêné, je me lève pour récupérer ma bouée et m'assoir dedans.  
Je repends la main de Sasuke sans hésitation.  
J'étais bien dans sa bouée n'en pêche…

L'ascension de bassins en bassins se poursuit. Régulièrement on perd un groupe et on en reconstruit un nouveau dans le bassin suivant.  
Quel galère quand on est arrivé dans le même bassin que Ino, Sakura et Karin ! Me tenant déjà moi, Sasuke n'avait qu'une main de libre pour trois furies…  
Au final j'ai ramé comme j'ai pu pour nous faire tomber dans le bassin suivant, abandonnant les groupies derrière nous.

Arrivé en fin de parcoure, on tend nos bouées a deux personnes dans la fille et on sort pour attendre devant.  
Qu'es qu'on attend en fait ? Pour une fois Shikamaru a fait le manège ! On peut s'échapper !

_« Hey Sasuke… Viens on s'échappe avant que Shikamaru arrive !_  
_- Si tu veux. »_

Je m'exécute discrètement mais suis coupé dans ma fuite.

_« Et vous croyez aller ou comme ça ?_  
_- Quoi ? Oh mais nul par Jiraya-sensei, je dois aller aux toilettes !_ Répondis-je tout en affichant un grand sourire.  
_- Oui et bien tu vas attendre Shikamaru pour ça. »_

Je grogne, mécontent de m'être fait démasquer. Pour me réconforter Sasuke me donne une tape amicale dans le dos.  
Peu de temps après Shikamaru nous rejoint et enfin nous pouvons repartir.  
Direction The Wave ! Le meilleur manège du parc !  
C'est un grand « U » en fait. On nous lâche d'un côté et on glisse sur les parois jusqu'à que la bouée s'immobilise. Comme ça ça peu paraitre bidon mais c'est si haut et la pente et si raide que c'est vraiment trop bien !

Il n'y a jamais beaucoup de queue pour se manège à sensation forte alors du coup, on n'attend pas longtemps avant d'obtenir une bouée.  
Oui pour ce manège c'est une seule grande bouée pour deux, car tout seul on ne serait pas assez lourd.  
Elle est bizarre du coup la bouée, elle a une forme de « 8 » avec un trou dans chaque rond pour pouvoir poser deux paires de fesses.

Arrivée en haut je m'installe sans hésiter à l'arrière. Sasuke se place sagement devant sans rechigner.  
Lorsque le maitre-nageur nous pousse je pose une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke et lève mon autre bras en l'air, le point serré.  
Je hurle dans les oreilles de Sasuke qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à la vitesse et la sensation forte qu'il ressent.

Arrivé en bas j'ai du mal à me remettre sur pied, mes jambes tremblent encore. Au final Sasuke me tend la main pour m'aider et je l'accepte volontiers.  
Il récupère la bouée pour la donner au couple suivant et tout en récupérant Shikamaru on s'éloigne de ce manège de fou !  
Mais qu'es que c'était bon !

_« Hey Naruto !_  
_- Oui Sasuke ?_  
_- On ne le fait pas lui ? »_

Je tourne la tête et vois qu'il pointe du doigt « le zébra ». Je tressaille.  
Ce qui ne me plaît pas dans ce manège c'est que les trois quart se déroulent dans un tube plus noir que ce que je pense…  
Et pas que je suis claustrophobe mais bon… Voilà quoi… Je n'aime pas trop ça.  
Cependant hors de question de passer pour une poule mouillée devant Sasuke ! Allé, on est fort, on est courageux, et on va le faire !

_« Allé allons-y ! »_

Kya ! Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je ne suis pas fort et je ne suis pas courageux ! Maman…  
Bien que la file soit longue, elle s'écoule bien trop vite à mon gout et déjà Sasuke récupère une bouée. Ce sont les mêmes que pour « the Wave ». Je ne serais pas seul, c'est déjà ça.  
Arrivé en haut Sasuke pose sa bouée et s'installe devant.  
Je serre les dents mais m'assois à mon tour derrière.  
Finalement le maitre-nageur nous donne le feu vert et Sasuke agrippe les deux barres de fers des deux côtés du tunnel noir pour nous engager dans la chute.  
A peine La bouée commence t'elle a avancé seule que je panique et m'agrippe a Sasuke, passant mes bras autour de son torse pour le serrer contre moi.

_« Naruto ? Ça ne va pas ?_  
_- Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais j'ai peur du noir ! Kyaaa ! »_

Ca y est, la bouée prend de la vitesse et je ferme les yeux en tremblant.

Je déteste être dans ce tunnel obscure, je déteste ce manège, je déteste le noir, je me déteste moi !

N'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux, je sens Sasuke gigoter dans mes bras.  
En fait il essaye de se tourner vers moi.  
Je le sens saisir mon menton d'une main et la seconde suivante j'écarquille les yeux de surprise.  
Même si je n'y vois quasiment rien dans ce tunnel noir il me semble que je ne rêve pas : J'ai belle et bien mes lèvres collés à celles de Sasuke Uchiwa.  
Tout ce qui me semblait être désagréable quelques secondes avant devient soudain agréable et mes yeux se ferment délicatement.

J'aime être dans ce tunnel obscure, j'aime ce manège, j'aime le noir… Seigneur, je crois que je l'aime.

Malgré mes paupières closes je sens une lumière agressive.  
J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté et la seconde suivant je sens Sasuke mettre fin à notre baiser pour se retourner.  
On sort du tunnel et on descend tous les deux la grande pente final en levant les bras.  
Lorsqu'on se relève, nous partageons un sourire niais et ravis qui refuse de se décrocher de nos visages.  
Perdu dans le regard l'un de l'autre, je crois qu'on est tout simplement réciproquement heureux de voir que l'autre l'est aussi.  
Je crois que ce que je viens de penser ce n'est pas Français…  
Roh j'm'en fiche.

_« Hey les mecs ! Vous comptez rester planter là encore longtemps ? Des gens attendent ! »_

Redescendu sur terre de force par Shikamaru je m'excuse auprès de la file d'attente et tend la bouée aux deux suivant.  
Marchant derrière Shikamaru aux côtés de Sasuke, je pose ma main sur mon épaule et me rapproche de lui pour chuchoter.  
Je suis ravie de le sentir frissonner lorsque mes lèvres effleurent son oreille.

_« On s'en débarrasse ? »_

Sasuke tourne la tête vers moi et on partage un regard complice.  
On sourit tous les deux puis je bondis vers Shikamaru.

_« Hey Shikamaru ! Tu fais le prochain manège avec nous ?_  
_- J'n'aime pas les manèges…_  
_- Allé s'il te plaît ! Faut être au moins trois pour celui-là… C'est les grandes bouées vertes, le seul qu'on n'a pas fait._  
_- J'ne me sens pas._  
_- Allé Shikamaru ! Si tu veux en échange je peux essayer d'aller parler de toi à Temari… »_

Shikamaru se raidit et rougie, moi mon sourire s'élargit.

_« Alors ?_  
_- Pourquoi pas…_  
_- Yatta ! »_

Je sautille de joie jusqu'au fameux manège aux grandes bouées verte.  
C'est un long toboggan dont les pentes ne sont pas très raides et les virages pas très importants. Son seul intérêt : Les bouées sont immenses ! On peut être jusqu'à 6 personnes dedans. C'est parfait pour les familles avec des enfants en bas âge.  
Mais moi si je veux faire se manège, ce n'est pas sans raison…  
Après une file d'attente plutôt longue, On récupère enfin une des énormes bouées vertes.  
On monte ensuite jusqu'au départ et on s'installe.  
Comme prévus la descente n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais on joue le jeu jusqu'au bout  
Une fois arrivé dans le bassin, je saisis Sasuke par le poignet et l'entraine avec moi en courant, abandonnant Shikamaru seul avec l'énorme bouée qui pèse une demi tonne.

_« Naruto ! Sasuke ! Revenez ici ! »_

On n'en fait rien et tout en rigolant, on continue de courir.

_« On va ou Naruto ?_  
_- Tais-toi et suis-moi ! »_

Je l'emmène dans la zone des bains a remous.  
Là-bas il y a un passage plutôt étroit entre deux murs ou sont installé des jets d'eau puissant. Parfait pour les massages, et parfait pour se cacher.  
Arrivé en place je me colle contre Sasuke et plaque une main sur sa bouche tout en me penchant légèrement pour guetter l'arrivé de Shikamaru.  
Comme je le pensais il débarque peu de temps plus tard.

_« Naruto ! Sasuke ! Putain mais ce n'est pas vrai, Kushina va m'arracher la tête lorsque je vais lui dire que j'ai perdu son fils…_  
_- Monsieur ? Vous avez perdu un enfant ? Vous voulez qu'on lance un appel ?_ Propose un maitre-nageur.  
_- Non ! Non surtout pas ! Ne vous en faites pas ils sont grand ils ont 16 ans… Je vais les chercher seul. »_

Sur ce Shikamaru repart de la zone de détente.  
Je relâche Sasuke et rigole en cœur avec lui.  
Cependant notre hilarité ce coupe lorsque nos regards se croisent.  
Je déglutie bruyamment.  
A cause de l'éclaboussure des jets massant son corps est recouvert de petites gouttes d'eau qui glissent sur sa peau blanche. Son torse se soulève de manière irrégulière.  
Ses muscles se contractent et se décontractent au même rythme saccadé.  
Sa peau lisse se recouvre de chair de poule.

Merde.  
Je crois que je n'aurais pas due le mater avec tant d'insistance…  
Je me sens un peu à l'étroit dans mon maillot tout à coup.

_« Arrête de regarder, tu te fais du mal. »_

Je lève les yeux et remarque le sourire moqueur du beau brun.

_« J'vois pas de quoi tu parles…_  
_- Ah oui ? Pourtant ça se voit dans ton short. »_

Je baisse la tête et rougis, gêné d'être démasqué.  
Je l'entends rigoler puis il me relève le visage en attrapant mon menton entre ses doigts.  
De nouveau mes yeux rencontrent les siens mais bien vite les miens glissent sur sa bouche.  
Je la vois lentement se rapprocher de la mienne.  
Je frissonne de bien être lorsque Sasuke m'offre mon second baisé.  
Tout en m'embrassant il passe ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui. Je réponds a son étreinte, que trop ravis de pouvoir sentir sa peau mouillé collé à la mienne.  
Au bout d'un moment je sens une pression, quelque chose de dure appuyé sur ma hanche.  
J'ouvre les yeux de surprise.

Bon, là je crois qu'il faut que je me face une raison… Sasuke n'est pas que mon meilleur ami.  
Si non je n'aurais certainement pas envie de lui.  
Je suppose que c'est réciproque d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour que son membre soit dans cet état.

Mon Uchiwa se sépare de moi et fronce les sourcils en croisant mon regard illuminée d'une lueur de désir.  
Je me mords la lèvre et en prenant sa main dans la mienne je l'entraine à ma suite pour l'emmener ailleurs.  
Il y a trop de monde dans les environs.  
Il me suit sagement et j'entends ses rires se mêler aux miens.

_« Ou tu nous emmène Naruto ?_  
_- Fais-moi confiance ! »_

Je stoppe ma course en arrivant devant une cascade artificielle qui longe un mur pour disparait a l'intérieur d'un tunnel.  
Je reprends ma route d'un pas plus lent en m'enfonçant dans cette sorte de grotte obscure, a l'intérieur de la quel l'eau se déverse en continue a environ un mètre du mur plastifié.

_« On est où ?_  
_- Avant c'était un tunnel qui menait directement à l'entrée du parc, mais ils l'ont condamné. Plus personne ne vient ici maintenant, c'est un cul de sac._  
_- Personne tu dis ? »_

Sasuke me lance un regard brulant et se rapproche de moi d'une démarche féline.  
Intimidé je me recule jusqu'à sentir l'eau de la cascade tomber sur mes épaules puis sur mon crane.  
Finalement je recule tellement que je me retrouve dos au mur, séparé de l'Uchiwa par la cascade.  
Cascade qu'il finit par franchir pour me rejoindre, m'offrant sans le savoir une magnifique vision de lui, trempé de la tête au pied.  
La lueur de désir qui brillait au fond de mes pupilles de transforme en flamme d'envie et je lui saute à la gorge pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Oui c'est un homme, mais sérieux j'en ai rien à faire. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel homme, c'est Sasuke. Et pour moi ça change tout.  
J'ai juste envie de lui. Envie d'être avec lui.  
Personne d'autre ne m'intéresse.  
Je crois qu'au final je l'ai toujours sue… Il m'aura juste fallut passer une journée à moitié nu et coller à lui pour que j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux.  
Quant à lui je ne suis même pas étonné. En y réfléchissant deux minutes je ne vois personne d'autre que moi qu'il pourrait aimer.

En parlant de Sasuke se dernier me plaque contre le mur derrière moi.  
Surpris, je gémis de plaisir en sentant son corps tremper se coller au mien dans le même état.  
Il délaisse ma bouche pour aller s'attaquer à mon coup qu'il embrasse, lèche et mordille avec douceur.  
Mes yeux se ferment tout seul et je soupire d'aise en passant mes bras dans son dos pour le coller à moi autant que je le peux.  
Sa respiration s'accélère et à nouveau je sens son érection grandir, sauf que cette fois elle n'appuie pas contre ma hanche mais contre mon propre soldat au garde a vous.  
Sasuke laisse ses mais glisser de mon cou jusqu'à mes flanc, puis remonte pour me caresser le torse tout en m'embrasser de nouveau avec passion.  
Mon je relâche légèrement mon étreinte autour de lui et nouer mes bras autour de sa nuque.  
Finalement mon amant descend ses mains plus bas, traversant lentement ma poitrine et mon ventre pour se stopper à l'élastique de mon maillot.

Me sentant défaillir je quitte ses lèvres pour laisser ma tête basculer en arrière.  
Lui en profite pour lécher ma gorge tout en laissant une main glisser à l'intérieur de mon short.  
Je gémis mon plaisir ouvertement, bien que mes plaintes soient étouffé par le bruit de l'eau, lorsqu'il saisit ma virilité tellement tendue que ça en devient douloureux.  
Il commence de lent vas et viens qui créent des vagues de chaleur dans mon corps. Je me cambre et il passe sa main libre dans mes reins.

Gêné par la présence de mon unique habile Sasuke me retire mon maillot qui tombe à mes pies.  
Comprenant que le sien le dérange également je détache mes bras de son cou pour aller détacher l'élastique de son short qui tombe à son tour sur ses chevilles.  
Aillant relever la tête pour faire cela Sasuke en profite pour m'embrasser a pleine bouche. Je réponds à son baisé sans retenue.  
Sans s'interrompre mon Uchiwa fait glisser une de ses mains dans mon dos jusqu'à mes reins, puis jusqu'à mes fesses, finissant sa course derrière ma cuise.  
Par automatisme je relève la jambe et l'enroule autour de lui.  
Il se décolle de moi et me présente deux doigts que je lèche et suce explicitement en plongeant mon regard de braise dans le sien tout en m'exécutant.  
Il sourit et se mort la lèvre, visiblement mon acte ne le laisse pas de marbre.

Je lui rends ses doigts et sans perdre de temps ils les dirigent vers mon intimité.  
Je grimace lorsque je sens rentrer le premier en moi. Le remarquant Sasuke plonge sur mon cou et se met à me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.  
Je tremble d'extase en soupirant. Je ne savais pas cette zone si érogène.

_« Dis-moi si je te fais mal… »_ Me susurre-t-il d'une voix suave.

Maman… J'ai l'impression de fondre.  
C'est à peine si je sens son second doigt rentrer en moi.  
Je le remarque surtout lorsqu'il commence à les bouger et à faire de petit et lent vas et viens.  
Frottant contre le mien, je sens son membre durcir deux fois plus. Malgré la lenteur de ses gestes je remarque aisément son impatience.

_« Tu peux y aller…_  
_- T'es sur Naruto ? »_

J'hoche la tête et lui sourit. Il me rend mon sourire et m'embrasse tendrement tout en retirant ses doigts.  
Même si j'ai donné mon feu vert j'avoue que là j'appréhende un peu…  
Sasuke le sens et prend mon menton entre ses doigts, puis recouvre mon visage de baisé. Sur mes paupières closes, sur mon front, sur mon nez, puis sur mes lèvres.  
Je rigole doucement, rassuré par ce geste tendre et rouvre les yeux pour les plonger dans les sien. Lui aussi sourie, et je comprends alors qu'il ne me fera aucun mal.  
Ça se passera bien.

Je contracte les muscles de ma jambe enroulée autour de lui pour qu'il rapproche son bassin du mien.  
Il s'exécute tout en posant ses mains sur mes fesses.  
Je comprends le message et tout en posant mes mains sur ses épaules pour m'agripper fermement, je fais un petit bond et enroule mon autre jambe autour de lui.  
Il me porte en s'aidant du mur sur lequel je suis appuyé.  
Lorsque je sens sa verge contre mon entrée je ressers ma prise sur ses épaules par pure réflexe. Dans le but de me changer les idées Sasuke m'embrasse la clavicule et le torse qui sont au niveau de sa bouche à présent qu'il me porte.  
Alors que sa langue joue avec un de mes tétons je le sens enfin rentrer en moi.  
J'ai mal mais je refuse de le lui dire, persuadé que ça va vite passé. Je ferme les yeux et retiens ma respiration.  
Lorsqu'enfin je sens qu'il est complètement rentré je m'autorise à expirer puis reprendre une respiration plus ou moins normal.

Il ne bouge plus pendant un long moment. T'en mieux…  
Pendant ce temps je peux m'habituer à sa présence en moi et lorsqu'il commence ses mouvements je n'ai plus mal.  
Je savais que ça finirait par passer.

Ses mouvements dans un premier temps lent s'accélèrent au fur et à mesure, m'arrachant quelque gémissement de bien-être.  
Puis, alors qu'il commence à pilonner de façon plus rythmé, je manque de m'étouffer en retenant un cri d'extase.  
Il a touché un point au fond de moi qui produit une sensation exquise ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de comparable…  
Il recommence.  
Je me mort la lèvre et contracte mes muscles. Contre son ventre mon sexe se tend deux fois plus qu'en temps normal, près à exploser.

Plus les secondes passent et plus je me sens faillir face à toute ses vague de plaisir décuplé.  
Je gémis de façon explicite tout en enfonçant mes ongles dans les épaules de Sasuke. De toute façon avec le raffut produit par la cascade personne ne peut nous entendre. De plus mon geste ne semble pas gêner Sasuke le moins du monde qui m'agrippe avec plus de hargne et m'inflige des coups de bassins toujours plus profond et plus puissant, tout cela en gardant une bonne vitesse.  
J'en peux plus, c'est trop pour moi.

Dans un cri roque je hurle le prénom de mon amant et me déverse entre nous.  
Excité par mon cri lui aussi jouit en moi.  
Son front posé contre mon épaule, je le sens serrer les dents pour ne pas crier lui aussi. Tout ses muscles sont contracté a l'extrême.  
Il a stoppé tout mouvement et pourtant je sens son membre se gonflé et se dégonflé par à-coup à l'intérieur de moi.  
C'est étrange comme sensation, mais qu'es que c'est bon !

On est tout deux exténué et complètement déconnecté du monde réel après ce qu'on vient de partager. On reste donc ainsi un long moment à profiter simplement de la présence de l'autre, mais toute bonne chose aillant une fin, Sasuke fini par se retirer et me dépose au sol avec délicatesse.  
Mes jambes tremblent tellement que je manque de peu de me casser la figure. Sasuke me rattrape et croisant le regard de l'autre on se sourit et on rigole.

_« Alors Naruto ? C'est qui le uke ? »_

Je grogne, mécontent de m'être fait prendre à mon propre jeu. Sasuke rigole de plus belle face à ma mine boudeuse et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de se baisser pour récupérer son short et l'enfiler. Je l'imite et c'est main dans la main et doigts enlacé que nous franchissons de nouveau la cascade pour sortir du tunnel et retourner dans le monde réel.  
Une fois dehors, je réalise que c'est déjà presque la fin de la journée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nos ébats ont duré mais visiblement on s'est éclipsé pendant un bon moment.

De plus je commence à avoir froid, j'ai la chair de poule et je frissonne.  
Le remarquant Sasuke lâche ma main pour passer son bras autour de mes épaule et me serrer contre lui. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.

_« Retournons aux vestiaires. »_

J'hoche la tête et il m'embrasse sur la tempe avant d'engager notre marche vers l'entrée du parc.  
Le temps d'arriver aux vestiaires, de récupérer nos affaires, de nous changer et de sortir, toute la classe nous fait face devant les locaux.  
Shikamaru posté à côté de ma mère, ainsi que Jiraya, Itachi et Deidara, nous fusillent du regard.

_« Non mais ça va pas Naruto de disparaitre comme ça ?_ Me gronde ma mère.  
_- Et toi Sasuke, t'étais obligé de le suivre tête bèche ? Tu ne pouvais pas le raisonner plutôt ?_ Le réprimande Itachi.  
_- Pardon…_ Répondons-nous en cœur.  
_- Oui et bien des excuses ce n'est pas suffisant ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé et que ça en valait la peine car vous venez de récolter deux heures de colles chacun !_ déclare Jiraya. »

Tête basse je tourne légèrement le regard et croise les yeux de Sasuke. Comprenant ce à quoi pensait l'autre on se sourie.  
Oh oui que ça en valait la peine ! Et bien plus même…

_« Ils ne sont pas net ces deux-là ils se font coller et ils sourient…_ Se plaint Deidara.  
_- Bref, allez les jeunes tous aux vestiaires ! Dès que tout le monde est prêt on y va. »_

Toute la troupe s'exécute et nous on les attend devant.  
Histoire de faire passer le temps, on va jeter un coup d'œil aux photos avec Sasuke. Peut-être que nos amie ont pris des clichés rigolo.

Effectivement je ne me trompais pas.  
On a une sublime photo de Jiraya entrain de hurler dans a la sortie du cobra, une photo de groupe avec Ino sur les épaules de Choji et Tenten sur les épaules de Neji ou ils font tous les quatre une tête marrante, une photo et ma mère et de Itachi qui se tiennent par les épaules en souriant de toutes leurs dents, une photo de Naruto et Sasuke en train de s'embrasser entre les deux murs des jets d'eau massant, une…  
Attendez stop ! Une photo de moi et Sasuke en train de nous embrasser ? Non mais c'est une blague !

_« Si tu veux mon avis on ferait mieux de la prendre avant que les autres débarque et la voie._ Propose Sasuke en pointant le cliché du doigt.  
_- Rumff… Je suis sûr que c'est une technique commerciale ! »_

Je sors mon pauvre portemonnaie et forme de carpeau et le vide. Pauvre bête… Il va finir par mourir de faim cet animal !  
Je récupère la traitresse de photo et la range à l'abri dans le sac à dos de Sasuke.  
Timing parfait : à peine ais-je refermé la fermeture de son sac que je vois sortir les premiers élèves des vestiaires.  
Comme prévus au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortent ils vont voir les photos. On a eu chaud !  
Plusieurs personne en achète une en souvenir, dont ma mère qui prend celle où elle pose avec Itachi.

_« Tu la trouve comment ?_ Me demande-t-elle.  
_- Elle est très jolie, à encadrer !_ Répondis-je en rigolant.  
_- Et toi ? T'as pas pris de photo avec Sasuke ?_  
_- Non… On n'a croisé aucun photographe._ Mentis-je.  
_- Hm… Dommage. »_

Après ce court dialogue ma mère s'échappe et me laisse seul avec mon amant. On partage un sourire complice en marchant jusqu'au car.

Une fois le bus partie et en route pour la maison, Sasuke était si épuisé qu'il s'est endormis. Je crois que j'ai dû en faire de même pendant quelques instants car je suis actuellement appuyé sur lui, le visage caché dans son cou.  
Cependant je suis si bien que je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je préfère faire croire que je dors encore.  
Comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il était bien installé également, Sasuke soupire dans son sommeil et pose sa tête contre la mienne.  
Je me fais violence pour ne pas sourire et casser ma couverture.

Je sens mon siège être tiré en arrière comme si la personne derrière moi se penchait pour m'observer.

_« Grrr ! Je vais tuer Naruto ! »_ Grogne Ino a voie basse.

Je sens le siège de Sasuke lui aussi être tiré en arrière.

_« Si on s'y met à deux on peut peut-être trouver un moyen de l'assassiner sans laisser de trace… »_ Répond Sakura, assise derrière Sasuke.

_« Euh, Kushina ? Je crois que les filles complotent dans le but d'étriper ton fils. »_ Explique Deidara, assis juste à côté de moi mais séparé par l'allée central.

J'entends des bruits de pas suivit d'une exclamation attendrie typique de ma mère.

_« Ils sont trop mignon ! »_ Dit-elle.

Juste après j'entends le son caractéristique qu'un téléphone qu'on déverrouille, suivit du bruit d'un appareille photo.  
Pourquoi j'ai dépensé tout mon argent déjà ? Ah oui ! Pour éviter d'exposer une photo compromettent. Merci maman de résoudre le problème en prenant à ton tour une photo ou je suis en mauvaise posture ! Si j'avais sue je n'aurais pas affamé mon carpeau pour rien…

_« Laissons les dormir, ils sont exténué les pauvres. »_ Déclare Itachi assis à côté de Deidara.

Sur ce j'entends ma mère repartir.  
Caché dans le cou de mon amant, je chuchote d'une voie aussi basse que je le peux.

_« Sasuke ? Tu dors ?_  
_- Non._ Me répond-il dans un souffle à peine audible.  
_- T'as entendu ?_  
_- Oui._  
_- Tu me dois le prix de la photo ! »_

Je le sens se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

_« Sasuke ?_  
_- Hm ?_  
_- On va faire comment ?_  
_- Exactement comme avant._  
_- Et… C'est tout ?_  
_- Avec les extras en plus. Mais ça tout le monde n'est pas obliger de le savoir. »_

Je me mords la lèvre en souriant même si il ne peut pas me voir puis dépose un baiser dans son cou. Je le sens frissonner a se contact et je sourie deux fois plus.  
Cependant j'arrête là mon jeu dangereux, nous replongeant dans le silence du car voyagent de nuit.  
Peu de temps plus tard, j'ai entendu sa respiration se stabiliser. Bercé par cette dernière, je m'endors également contre mon homme.  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, mes rêves furent moins beaux que la merveilleuse journée que je venais de passer.  
Certes je ne m'imaginais pas vraiment ma première fois comme ça… Mais ce fut bien meilleur que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Plus j'y pense plus je me dit que tout était fait que que je finisse avec Sasuke, un peu comme si nous étions destiné l'un a l'autre.  
Qui aurait cru que ma première expérience serait avec un homme… Et en t'en que uke qui plus est !... Mais bon mon homme est parfait. Je ne l'imaginais vraiment pas comme ça pendant l'acte. Je ne l'ai jamais vue être aussi doux, patient, délicat et attentionné.  
C'est vrai qu'au final, tu fais un bon seme, Sasuke.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Et voila mon OS spécial SasuNaru Day 2012 !**_  
_**J'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^**_


End file.
